


A chewing (messy) gum

by Wei_Ling



Series: Every comeback a messy chat [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I Tried, Karma - Freeform, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, and love nct dream, chenle is a lovely child, enjoy, im sorry, mork - Freeform, poor jeno, protect these cuties, savage haechan, savior jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wei_Ling/pseuds/Wei_Ling
Summary: MaknaeOnTop: ACTUALLY… the one which needs to be commented and CHANGED is yours Hyuck hyungMaknaeOnTop: that role is mine now.. drop it!!TheMaknaeIsBack: NEVERTheMaknaeIsBack: I FOUGHT FOR THIS NICKNAME, I SPENT ALL MY ENERGIES, I DID INCREDIBLE THINGS JUST TO…ILoveDonghyuck: you stole my phone while I wos in the bothroom……TheMaknaeIsBack: whatever I won’t change it…





	A chewing (messy) gum

**Author's Note:**

> Ok since I'm completely a noona fan in this case writing this one was a bit harder, but I did it cause I love them like a lot ( who wouldn't actually?) and they need protection. Even though they are growing up more and more like every SECOND.. literally. Btw see ya at the end.. enjoy :)

**\-------------**

Mark: **_ILoveDonghyuck_**

Renjun: **_CuteJoonieJonnie_**

Jeno: **_IAmGorgeous_**

Haechan: **_TheMaknaeIsBack_**

Jaemin: **_Joe_**

Chenle: **_Dolphine_**

Jisung: **_MaknaeOnTop_**

**\-------------**

**\----- _Joe_** _just sent a message on “THE DROM CHOT”_ **\-----**

**_Joe_** **:** we have to discuss our group chat name…

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : I agree, why it doesn’t have a cool name?

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : we should name it after our lyrics… like

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : CHE CHE CHE CHE CHE CHEW-

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : bless you :3

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : ……

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : actually why we let Mork hyung choose the name first? “DROM CHOT” …

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** :it sounds like.. like..

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : a digestive

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : EXACTLY

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ………..

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : DROM CHOT, for an easy digestion

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : and a happy tummy

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : your tummy’s happiness is your happiness

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ………..

 ** _Joe_** : choose DROM CHOT, choose the best.

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : copyright MORK HYUNG

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : a round of applauses guys.. we’re born to create iconic commercials

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : YOU BROTS

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : omg Mork hyung just burped

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : HYUCK

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : I love you <3

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ……

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : :3

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** :……

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : :3

 ** _Dolphine_** : druuuums

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : bam bam bam  bam bam bam

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : me too… <3

 ** _Joe_** : woooooooooo

 ** _Dolphine_** : hyungs in love.. cute

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ok returning to the moin topic….

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I’m the odmin of this chot so I’m the one who choose the nome… ond

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : who’s the leoder here?

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : the leader is you but I don’t know about this leoder…

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : point aim shoot, the maknae attacked

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : why…. Just why

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : ok fine fine, your decision, but you can’t deny our talent of making commericlas

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : and it was possible thanks to you Mork hyung :3

 ** _Dolphine_** : I like the name Markie hyung gave to the chat :)

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : ME TOO CHENLE ME TOO I LOVE IT

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : we have the same opinion

 ** _Dolphine_** : yey ^-^

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : what happened?

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : aw young love

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : says the grown up man…

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : shut up 

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I would never dubt your propention on moking commericiols, especiolly yours Jeno

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : really?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : eheh  (° ͜ʖ°)

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : wait… what do you wanna do?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : revenge eheh… (° ͜ʖ°)

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : wha- no no no don’t you dare

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : we oll know your tolent on promoting things (° ͜ʖ°)

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : DON’T YOU DARE

 ** _Joe_** : wait you mean….

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : omg please do it

\----- ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** _just sent a pic----_

__

**_IAmGorgeous_** : *hiding forever under a blanket”

 ** _Joe_** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

\----- ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** _just sent a pic----_

 

 

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : OMG stop it!

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : colm down I’m done…

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : thank you…

\----- **_TheMaknaeIsBack_** _just sent a pic_ \-----

 

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : HYUCK!! You devil!!

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : .3

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : I can’t breathe hahahahah

 ** _Dolphine_** : hyung you were so cuteeee

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : yeah so cute so cute so cute awww

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : what a quick reaction’s change Jisung

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ok since I hove nothing incriminotory obout the rest of you… (I hove something obout Chenle but he’s my lovely child) goodnight.

 ** _Dolphine_** : :3

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : hyung don’t chat with your mouth full

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : too late Renjun Yuta hyung already used this one

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : ouch

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ok this doy won’t come to on end.. FIGHT REOPENED

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : let’s comment the foct thot our second oldest nicknome is “CuteJoonieJoonie “

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : I gave it to him actually

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : uh…

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : the one who needs a real comment is yours Jeno hyung

 ** _Joe_** : I gave it to him

 ** _Dolphine_** : ups…

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I see o little problem…..

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : which problem?

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : which problem?

 ** _Joe_** : which problem?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ouch… nothing nothing

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : ACTUALLY… the one which needs to be commented and CHANGED is yours Hyuck hyung

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : that role is mine now.. drop it!!

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : NEVER

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : I FOUGHT FOR THIS NICKNAME, I SPENT ALL MY ENERGIES, I DID INCREDIBLE THINGS JUST TO…

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : you stole my phone while I wos in the bothroom……

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : whatever I won’t change it…

J ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : YOU..

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : MANNERS

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : ……..

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : this chat became a giant mess let’s sleep

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : goodnigt guys

 ** _Dolphine_** : goodnight <3

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : fine goodnight..

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : night night

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : we live in the same dorm why we’re….

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : SLEEP

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : goodnight

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : night guys

 ** _Joe_** : Mark hyung wait. Bring me your phone, my cousin sells phones and I know how to fix your problem. It’s a hidden section of the settings of our phones models.. kinda hard to find unless you’re a professional

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : OMG THONK YOU, but how do you know it?

 ** _Joe_** : why do you think my nickname is JOE?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : joe… joe… omg JOEMIN, you hod the some problem!

 ** _Joe_** : yeah

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : woit why do you still coll yourself Joe?

 ** _Joe_** : Jeno said this name suits me

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I see…

****

****

**_ILoveDonghyuck:_** Woit Joemin.. ore we the only ones with thot kind of phone?

 ** _Joe_** : no Taeil hyung has it as well

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck:_** OMG…. OMG

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : This is the kind of informotion I needed…. ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)

**Author's Note:**

> Mark what are you planning? Ok guys as always I hope you liked it and that this fic made you smile. Leave a comment if you want to, let me know what do you think about this series :) Opinions are really important for me. Btw see ya soon with the Limitless ver. chat that I hope to post as soon as I can. Thanks as always for reading my stuff.. love ya <3


End file.
